


Sailor Nira

by Zibbichica



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Sailor Moon References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zibbichica/pseuds/Zibbichica
Summary: Sailor Moon but Game Grumps. Dan to be read with super jersey voice for authenticity to dub.





	Sailor Nira

Arin woke up late, as usual. He groaned and jumped out of bed, frantically getting ready and running out of the house, hoping he could still make it to school on time. He only made it a couple of blocks before he heard some kids yelling. He looked over and saw a cat in a group of boys.  
"Let's throw it off the bridge and see if it can swim"   
"It's probably got fleas, Don't touch it!"  
"Kick it!" Cheered one.   
"What the fuck are you doing?"   
The boys looked up at Arin. He was a heavy set, strong guy, and twice their size. Even with his girly dumpling hairstyle, he was intimidating. The boys ran off and Arin picked up the black cat. It looked ok. There was a bandage on its head. Arin peeled it off carefully. There was no wound, only a crescent moon shaped white patch of fur. The cat jumped out of Arin's arms and eyed him suspiciously. The bells sounded from the clock tower.   
"I'm late!" Arin gasped, running as fast as he could to school. 

In the end, he didn't make it. Not even close. The first class of the day had already started. Ms Haruna made him wait in the hallway until she had time for him. He had to listen to a lecture on being late and some shaming over his recent English test before he could just go in. 

"30%?" Asked Dan at lunch. "That's pretty horrible.   
Arin burrowed his head in his arms. "Im doomed. Doomed!"   
"It's not that bad. Pretty normal for you really." Ross said. "You could always study."   
"Doomed!" Arin shouted.   
Dan rolled his eyes. "What if we all get together and study? We can help you out a bit."  
"Ok. Fine. If you insist."  
"I do. I also insist you come to my mum's shop today."  
"What? And look at shiny stuff again?" Ross asked incredulously.   
"There's a sale." Dan explained before addressing Arin again. "Besides, whenever you go on a shopping spree my mum gives me a commission for bringing you in."   
"Glad I could help you."   
"Awesome!" Dan cried, drawing Arin into a hug. "I can't wait for school to be over!" 

That afternoon Arin and Dan squeezed their way into the packed jewellery store. "Hi, Mrs Avidan!" Arin called.   
"Oh hi, sweetie! Dan told you did he?"   
"Yeah. The store is packed! It must be a really good sale."   
"It sure is. Here. Check this one out. It's your style, right? Normally it'd be $500 but for today, I can sell it for $30."   
Arin didn't have a chance. The other shoppers overheard and ran over. It was hard for Arin and Dan just to get out of there.   
"Sorry." Dan said sheepishly. "I can go see if there's one in back if you want."   
"Nah." Said Arin, blushing. "I've spent all my allowance anyway. I don't think I'm gonna get any extra with that test hanging over me."   
"Well, there's always next time."   
"Yeah. I'm gonna head home."  
"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow!" Dan called before ducking inside to help.   
Arin pulled the test out of his bag, crumpled it in frustration, and threw it over his shoulder.   
"Hey!" Cried a voice behind him. "Were you aiming for me or what?"  
Arin spun around quickly. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to hit anyone! Ah! Don't look at that!"   
The girl he hit uncrumpled the paper and laughed. "30%? You really are a dummy." She crumpled it again and threw it back.   
"Its none of your business anyway! You weirdo!" Arin yelled, but she was already walking away. "Later dumpling head!" She called, waving without looking back.

Arin stormed off, his eye catching the Sailor V poster at the arcade. "I wish I could be a cool crime fighter like her. And not have to worry about dumb stupid tests."

Home wasn't much better. as soon as he got back his mum cornered him.   
"Bumped into Ross earlier." She said with a semi-accusing tone.   
"Oh.. yeah?"   
"He told me about your test. 30%! On an English test! How are you going to graduate with grades like that? Get to the library and study!"   
She wouldn't even let him get changed. On his way out even his little brother made fun of him. Arin executed a Salior V kick in his general direction before leaving. 

Arin was in one of the study booths. He'd fallen asleep right away instead of studying. He felt something nudge at his hand, the bite it. He startled awake. A black cat was sitting on the desk. It had a crescent moon shaped mark on its head, the same cat from earlier.  
"My name is Luna"  
Arin jumped back.   
"A powerful enemy is threatening earth, and you are destined to fight it. You are a soldier guarded by the moon. You must save the earth."  
Arin blinked down at the cat. It was talking. He hadn't had a dream this vivid since he was a little kid.   
"That sounds pretty dumb" he replied. "Like some anime I would have watched a crappy dub of when I was little."   
"This is serious!" The cat scolded. "Here"   
She produced a round gold brooch with a crescent moon shape on it below a gem. Arin stared at it, disbelieving.   
"Now, shout 'Moon Prism Power, Make Up!”'   
"We're in a library"   
"Just do it!"  
Arin lowered his voice to a whisper. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"  
Arin gasped as his skin began to glow and shimmer. His school uniform was replaced by long gloves and boots, a very short skirt and a tight white top with a big bow.   
"What the fuck was that? Where's my clothes?"  
"We don't have time for this right now. Dan's in trouble."   
The cat jumped off the desk and ran. Arin followed after, with a million questions running through his mind. 

Arin could hear Dan's weak calls for help as he burst into the jewellery store. All the customers were collapsed on the floor. A monstrous woman with skin stretched thin over her bones dropped what she was holding and turned to look at him. He saw a mass of brown curls behind her. Dan.   
"Who are you?"  
"I-I am.." Arin struggled to search for a name. It might be dangerous to use his real one.   
"I am Sailor... Nira. You better leave earth or in the name of the moon, I will punish you!"   
The creature laughed. "Rise and fight!"  
The customers rose off the floor at her command. They moved like zombies, shambling forward and attacking Arin. He dodged them for a while, but tripped when one attacked him with a broken bottle. It got his knee.   
"What the heck am I supposed to do you stupid cat? I don't know how to fight!"  
The monster reached her clawed hand towards him, only to be blocked by a rose flying through the air. A masked girl in a tuxedo was standing in a window in the roof of the shop she had a blonde streak running through her dark hair.   
"Crying won't solve anything, so don't give up, Sailor Nira."  
"That doesn't help!" Arin yelled. His odango covers vibrated and the enemies covered their ears, preventing further attacks, at least for a moment.   
"Quickly" the talking cat said "shout Moon Tiara Action!"  
Arins hand went automatically to his tiara, throwing it as he yelled the phrase.a bright light engulfed everything. Afterwards, all of the customers started to regain consciousness.   
"I won't forget what happened here tonight" the masked girl said, vanishing before Arin could say anything. He heard Dan groan and decided to leave as well. If Dan saw him dressed like his he'd never live it down. 

~Sailor Says~ 

Things can get scary sometimes, but don't give up. Keep believing in yourself and you'll do great things and conquer evil!


End file.
